


Sweet Seduction

by Symaphore_Serenity



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinks, Loki is a silver tongue, Nonmagic AU, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symaphore_Serenity/pseuds/Symaphore_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're such a naughty girl. You've been driving me crazy all day. I couldn't do any work today." He growled in her ear, grinding against her. A shiver runs down her back at his smile. "This is going to be fun." He whispers as his body presses her against the wall. </p><p>Unbeta'd One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first smut piece, but also my first fanfic piece. Depending on how well this does, I might write more. Let me know what you think?

The first time Darcy saw Loki, she knew he was bad news. He was standing with her boss, Jane, and looked like sex on a platter. Darcy just knew her face was aflame as he noticed her standing to one side. She felt his gaze as he looked her up, the air becoming thick with tension between them. As Jane continued to drone on about science Darcy forgot to listen, caught up in staring at the mysterious man. She tells herself he is totally off limits but that that doesn't mean she can't look. And boy did she want to look.... The smirk that he gave her looked like the cat that ate the canary. _Ohhh... He is so bad news..._

 

It started simple enough, heated glances and flirty eyes, and then they moved on to full out flirting. The cheesier the pick-up line, the better. The sexual tension between them grew as time went on. And then Loki got her cell phone number. The first message from him took her by surprise. She was sitting in her cubicle at lunch one day when her phone alerted.

_"Nice skirt, but I think it would look better on my floor."_  A squeak escaped her as she dropped her phone, her face alight with embarrassment. She covered her cheeks with her hands and looked around to see if anyone had seen her. Leaning in the doorway of his office, Loki winked at her. She picked her phone up at pointed at it questioningly and mouthed "You?" He looked down at his phone and within seconds, her phone received another message,  _"Do I have competition I should be worried about?"_

She giggled, shooting off a quick,  _"Something tells me competition is a good motivator for you."_ She watched him and when an eyebrow jumped nearly to his hairline, she snickered.  _"Am I that easy to read?"_ was the reply. She looked up at him and nodded.  On a whim, she gathered her courage and said  _"If you like my skirt, you'll love what I'm wearing underneath. My panties match my socks."_

He looked confused and responded  _"But you're not wearing any socks."_ A second text came in almost immediately,  _"Oh."_

She winked at him, obviously surprising him. The exchange was promptly cut short by the arrival of his father and brother, and the trio walked into his office. The look he gave her as he closed his door thrilled her, promising the conversation was far from over. "Ohhh... You've done it now, Darcy. You have done it now..." She muttered as she silenced her phone and went back to work. 

About two hours later, Darcy's phone vibrated,  _"You little minx. You did that on purpose."_ Darcy smiled and refused to look towards his office.  _"Who, me? I think not. I would never."_

_"You naughty girl. I'll pay you back for that."_

_"Promises promises."_ She responded, still refusing to look towards his office. Jane came rushing to her at that moment, absentmindedly rattling about a breakthrough. The rest of the day was spent in a rush and it wasn't until she got home that she read his reply,  _"Promises, indeed. We're just getting started, Miss Lewis."_

 

_\---_

The flirtation between them continued to grow. For three weeks the texts between them became even more risque. Darcy knew it was dangerous. He was her  _bosses boss._ It was so wrong and so not smart... But it was so  _fun._  Through their texts she had learned that he had a thing for stereotypical secretary/"innocent" pin-up girl look. He had a fantasy of having sex on his desk with a woman in a pencil skirt. Darcy smirked when he had told her that; She loved to wear pencil skirts. They began trying to guess each other's fantasies, something she discovered she was very good at. She was learning how to wind him up. She had learned  that he was very turned on by dirty talk. He, in turn, had learned that she wanted to dominated. They shared most fantasies, such as bondage and exhibitionism. No amount of self pleasure was enough for her. Not even her trusty, dependable vibrating dildo was enough to calm the raging sexual frustration.

After weeks of the sexy flirting, Darcy had had enough. Loki was taking entirely too long to put the moves on her. Tonight she was going to make his fantasy come true. Over the weekend, she had gone on a little shopping trip. Loki had a thing for green, so she had purchased a green satin top that put her assets on display in the most enticing way. She had spent a pretty penny but she was sure it would all be worth it. As she dressed for work, she tried to imagine how he would react. Her imagination failed to come close to the truth.

\---

Loki stared at Darcy as she stood talking to Jane, trying to keep from betraying his thoughts to any who looked at him. She was toying with him. Her pencil skirt perfectly framed her round ass, something he quite liked. From the look of her outfit, he would say she had gone shopping with an intent to make herself look like a pin-up girl. Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite, actually. Her dark hair fell in soft curls about her shoulders and her red lips drew attention to her little smile that told him everything he had suspected; she was a woman with a mission. Perhaps she didn't mean to seduce him. He was very unsure about what was going on between them. He knew one thing for certain; He wanted Darcy Lewis in a way he had never wanted anyone. When she through a kiss at him over her shoulder, it was too much for him to handle. 

 

Darcy could feel his rake up her body, from the black high heels all the way up to her curly hair. When her phone alerted, she wasn't surprised. _  
_

_"You're playing a dangerous game, Darcy Lewis."_

_"I laugh in the face of danger. Mwahaha."_

_"Darcy, I'm giving you fair warning. You are driving me wild. If you have no desire to further our flirtation, button that sweater you're wearing. We can pretend we never had this conversation, and I will know where you stand."_ Loki held his breath as she read the message. Darcy laid her phone on her desk, looked directly at him, and removed her sweater. She folded the sweater with deliberate motions, and then replied to him, _"Does that answer any questions for you?"_

Loki's fingers shook with excitement as he answered, _"I'm going to eat you alive."_ He stood shell shocked when she sent back,  _"I'm counting on that."_

"Damn, I'm not going to get a thing done today." He muttered.

\---

The day was going much too slow for Darcy. She had waited until he co-workers had left, and was currently waiting for the cleaning crew to finish their rounds for the evening. It wasn't uncommon for her to stay late and work, so no one thought anything of it, except Loki. It was all he could think about all day long. When the cleaning crew had finished, Darcy dropped her pen and pushed away from her desk. She smoothed her skirt and with confidence, she strode into Loki's office.

"Sir, I had an idea I wanted to run by you, if you could take a moment to speak with me." She said as she closed his office door. 

"Of course, Miss Lewis. What would you like to discuss?" 

"Well sir, " She began, leaning over his desk to give him a view of her cleavage, "I know you said you were going to eat me alive, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind putting your nice, thick cock in my slick, wet pussy when you were done with that. I want you to fuck me, make me scream. I want to feel you inside me, hot and pulsating. Please sir, won't you fuck me?" Loki moved quickly, pinning her against the wall of his office. The impact her words had made could be felt against her hip.

"You're such a naughty girl. You've been driving me crazy all day. I couldn't do any work today." He growled in her ear, grinding against her. A shiver runs down her back at his smile. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He whispers as his body presses her against the wall. He kissed her then, hard and hungry, drawing a moan from her when he bit her lip. He continued to kiss her as his hands began to wander. She smiled against his lips when his hand ventured under her skirt to find that her stockings were held up with a garter belt. His breathy curse was muffled against her mouth. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh and stroked lightly against her lace panties. "Jesus, you're soaked." He said with surprise. Darcy whimpered at the light touch he gave her, "Mmm... That's because this smoking hot guy promised to do deliciously dirty things to me. I have yet to see him act on this, but I'm hopeful." Loki growled as he pulled her against him, one hand going to unzip her skirt, "Step out." he ordered, sliding the skirt down her legs. He turned and backed her against his desk, setting her on the edge of it with her legs spread. She was wearing entirely too many clothes for his taste and he soon remedied this. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her sitting on his desk in only her lacy undergarments before he pushed her panties aside and ran a finger up her slit.

Darcy gasped at his touch, "Ohh god, Loki." She breathed. "Do you feel how wet you are, sweetheart?" He asked as he slowly pushed a finger into her hot center. The feeling of her pussy was enough to make him light headed. He leaned in and circled her clit with his tongue as he added another finger to her heat, pumping them in and out. The moans this produced in her almost sent him over the edge. He needed to calm himself down or he would embarrass himself. He flattened his tongue out and lapped at her clit, smiling as she threaded her hands into his hair. "Oh fuck, Loki. Yes. Do that again." She moaned to him. 

"I give the orders here." He said, chuckling as she tugged at his hair, trying to make him repeat the action. He obliged her, this time sucking on her clit and making her arch her back. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed, "Please Loki, oh god."

Loki added a third finger, causing her to moan louder. Darcy knew she was close. It had been so long since she had been touched that she knew she couldn't last much longer. Loki could tell by the change of her breathing that she was close. He began circling and sucking on her clit, speeding up the thrusting of this fingers in her pussy. Darcy's moans turned into half screams as she came, her muscles quivering. When her she came down from her orgasm, she smiled at Loki. 

"Your turn," she said sliding her foot up Loki's pants, lightly brushing her leg over the bulge in his pants. Loki hissed at the contact, pupils wide and dark. Darcy shivered at the look he gave her. As she slid his zipper down, Loki let out a sigh of relief. "Can I suck your thick cock?" Darcy asked huskily, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak. She eased his pants down enough to free his length, and lightly licked the head. Loki gasped and slid his fingers into her hair, grasping tightly. Darcy teased his head a bit with her tongue, swirling it around and back, before taking his cock into her mouth. "Fuck, Darcy." He moaned as he let his head fall back and began to breathe deeply. Darcy sucked as she ran her tongue along the bottom of the shaft, making Loki moan again. Darcy bobbed up and down as he began to babble about how amazing her mouth felt. 

"Fuck, you are amazing at that, Oh yes." He asked. Darcy began to hum as she sucked. She firmly gripped his balls in one hand as she heard him say "I'm so close." Darcy swallowed as he came with a cry, her name spilling from his lips. She smiled smugly as he sat down in a chair, trying to catch his breath. 

"Darcy Lewis, I can honestly say that was the greatest blowjob I've ever had. Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll reward you for that." He panted at her.

"Take your time, hot stuff. We've got all night." Darcy said, winking at him. She smiled, knowing the night was far from over.

 


End file.
